a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-sensitive display device and a fabrication method for the touch-sensitive display device.
b. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a touch-sensitive display device may include a display panel and a touch panel attached to the display panel and thus is comparatively thick and heavy. Besides, an external touch panel may lower the overall light transmittance of a touch-sensitive display device. However, these problems may be solved in case touch-sensing functions are directly integrated into a display device.